Eternal Love
by Claire Chevalier
Summary: Cinta Abadi yang terpisahkan oleh maut. Sasuke kembali dari Luar Negeri dan mendapat berita ttg penyakit yg di derita Sakura, sahabat kecil yang dicintainya. Konoha Hospital mengawali dan mengakhiri Pertemuan mereka. Silahkan baca kisahnya... .


**ETERNAL LOVE**

**By : CyeDessy Uchiha'cHan**

**Disclaimer :**

**Sujud2 pun sama Uncle Masashi, Naruto ttp puny any Uncle Masashi**

**Pair :**

**Absolutely SasuSaku ^o^**

**Warning : **

**AU, Little bit OOC, Typo maybe, etc. **

**Genre :**

**Angst , Romance, and Tragedy**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura POV<strong>

Hai, ini adalah cerita ku tentang cinta abadi yang ku alami sendiri. Sebelumnya aku ingin mengenalkan diriku terlebih dahulu, aku Haruno Sakura, 16 tahun. Sekarang aku duduk di bangku tingkat satu Senior High School. Saat ini aku hidup sebatang kara, Mamaku meninggal saat aku berusia 5 tahun karena penyakit kankernya. Dan Papaku, sejak Mama meninggal jadi sering sakit – sakitan. Sampai saat aku berumur 7 tahun, Papa menyusul Mama karena penyakitnya juga. Aku tidak menyangka dalam kurun waktu dua tahun akan kehilangan kedua orang tuaku yang sangat aku cintai. Karena Papa sangat mencintai Mama, beliau hanya mampu bertahan selama dua tahun setelah Mama pergi. Sekarang aku tinggal bersama saudara jauh Mama, Bibi Kushina yang telah menikah dengan seorang pria bernama Namikaze Minato, mereka mempunyai seorang anak laki – laki yang lebih tua dua tahun dariku bernama Namikaze Naruto. Sejak saat itu pulalah aku di angkat menjadi anak keluarga Namikaze. Baiklah aku akan mulai menceritakan kisah hidupku yang penuh dengan suka dan duka bersama dengan seorang pria yang sangat aku cintai. Dialah Sasuke Uchiha.

-o0-

Aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya saat berumur 11 tahun di Konoha Hospital, tepatnya di ruang ICU rumah sakit tersebut ketika aku di rawat karena collapse. Saat itu aku baru saja tersadar dari collapseku ketika ada seorang pasien anak laki – laki berambut hitam kebiruan dengan model emo masuk ke ruang ICU yang aku tempati dengan kondisi yang lumayan parah. Dari kondisinya aku bisa simpulkan bahwa dia korban kecelakaan. Aku hanya melihatnya dalam waktu singkat karena dokter yang menanganiku memindahkanku ke ruang rawat setelah aku sadar. Kesanku yang pertama ketika melihat anak laki – laki itu adalah tatapan matanya yang sama seperti aku, kosong.

Hari ketiga aku dirawat, aku merasa bosan karena Ayah dan Ibu –panggilanku untuk Paman Minato dan Bibi Kushina- terus saja menyuruhku istirahat, sedangkan mereka tidak memberitahu sedikitpun apa hal yang menyebabkan aku collapse. Jadilah aku melarikan diri diam – diam ke taman belakang rumah sakit ketika Naruto-nii keluar untuk mencari makanan. Sesampainya aku di sana, aku bergumam senang karena tempat itu sangat asri dan indah juga sepi pengunjung, mungkin karena tempatnya yang jauh di belakang rumah sakit itu. Tapi kesenanganku terusik ketika aku menyadari bahwa aku tidak sendirian, ada seorang anak yang aku perkirakan laki – laki sedang duduk termenung di bawah pohon sakura sambil memandangi sesuatu seperti figura foto di tangannya. Perlahan aku mendekatinya karena aku yakin dia salah satu pasien yang melarikan diri juga seperti aku mengingat dia memakai baju pasien Konoha Hospital dan aku merasa seperti pernah melihat anak itu. Dan saat jarak kami tinggal satu meter aku yakin sekali kalau anak itu adalah anak yang tiga hari lalu aku lihat di ruang ICU. Karena dia tidak juga menanggapiku akupun berinisiatif duduk di sampingnya dan berbincang – bincang dengan nya.

"Hai, kau….melarikan diri juga?", tanyaku kepadanya. Namun setelah beberapa menit kutunggu dia tidak kunjung menanggapiku, lalu aku berbicara lagi.

"Errm, itu foto keluargamu yah?", tanyaku lagi ketika melihat figura yang sedang di pandanginya yang ternyata berisi foto seorang pria paruh baya dan wanita cantik paruh baya yang aku yakini adalah Papa dan Mama anak itu beserta seorang anak laki – laki yang sedikit lebih tua dari anak itu, yang berdampingan dengan foto anak itu sendiri dengan pose tersenyum bahagia. Karena tak kunjung mendapat respon darinya aku pun menyimpulkan anak itu sedang tak ingin di ganggu dan aku berinisiatif kembali ke ruang rawatku setelah mengucapkan permintaan maaf kepadanya.

"Ano…gomen ne kalo aku mengganggu kamu. Aku akan kembali ke ruanganku dan tidak mengganggumu lagi, dan sebaiknya jangan lama – lama kaburnya nanti kamu dimarahi sama dokternya loh. Sendirian terus di tempat seperti ini juga tidak bagus, ingatlah kalau kamu ga sendirian", ucapku kepadanya sambil tersenyum tulus dan berlalu pergi. Aku sempat melihat ekspresi terkejutnya ketika melihat aku tersenyum namun buru – buru dia menyembunyikannya. Dan saat itu juga aku menyadari bahwa anak itu sama sepertiku saat aku ditinggal kedua orangtuaku, penyendiri dan….mempunyai tatapan kosong.

Keesokan harinya aku kembali ke taman belakang itu dengan membawa bekal makan siangku, dan tentunya aku telah minta izin kepada Naruto-nii, mengingat hari sebelumnya dia menghampiriku dengan ekpresi yang sangat cemas. Saat aku sampai di taman itu, lagi – lagi aku menemukan anak laki – laki yang kemarin aku temui sedang melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang sebelumnya dia lakukan. Karena aku tidak mau mengganggu dia seperti kemarin maka aku duduk di bawah pohon sakura yang tak jauh dari pohon sakura tempat anak itu duduk. Aku mulai memakan bekalku dan menyadari sedari tadi anak itu memperhatikanku. Aku berpikir apakah dia lapar? Tapi aku acuhkan saja sampai dia membuka suaranya.

"Kenapa duduk di sana? ", tanyanya kepadaku dengan ekspresi datar.

Aku pun menautkan alisku pertanda heran dengan pertanyaannya yang tiba – tiba itu.

"Ermm, bukannya kemarin aku mengganggumu?", tanyaku ragu.

"Hn. Duduklah disini", ujarnya lagi sambil menepuk – nepuk tanah di sebelahnya. Aku pun dengan ragu mendekatinya dan duduk di sampingnya. Karena hanya keheningan saja yang menghiasi suasana saat itu akupun berinisiatif menawarkan bekalku kepadanya karena sepertinya dia terus melihat bekalku.

"Hm, kamu mau makan siang bersama? Bekalku terlalu banyak, aku rasa cukup untuk makan kita berdua", tawarku kepadanya. Dia hanya mengangguk tanpa berkata apapun. Lalu kamipun menghabiskan hari itu dengan makan siang bersama dan saling bercerita.

Sejak hari itu kami terus makan siang bersama dan menghabiskan hari di taman itu. Di hari itu juga aku mengetahui bahwa dia bernama Uchiha Sasuke dan memang benar dia mengalami kecelakaan bersama keluarganya di hari kami bertemu. Dan malangnya yang selamat dari kecelakaan itu hanya Sasuke seorang. Sejak saat itu juga kami saling bertukar cerita tentang kehidupan masing – masing dan mulai akrab karena kondisi kami yang sama, yaitu ditinggal oleh keluarga yang kami cintai, beruntung Sasuke masih mempunyai seorang kakek yang tinggal di luar negeri. Tepat seminggu setelah pertemuan kami -aku dan Sasuke- sama – sama telah di perbolehkan kembali ke rumah masing – masing. Akupun merasa sedih karena harus berpisah dengan Sasuke.

"Apakah kita bisa bertemu lagi Sasuke-nii?", tanyaku kepadanya dengan lirih saat kami bertemu di taman sebelum pulang ke rumah masing – masing.

"Ayolah Sakura-chan, kamu membuat aku kelihatan tua 5 tahun dengan embel – embel nii itu, cukup panggil Sasuke aja. Kita kan hanya beda dua tahun dan masalah kita akan bertemu lagi atau tidak aku juga tidak tau pasti. Karena setelah ini aku akan tinggal di luar negeri mengikuti kakekku. Tapi itu hanya beberapa saat saja, aku pasti akan kembali ke Jepang dan saat kembali ke sini yang pertama kali aku cari adalah kamu Sakura-chan. Kita juga masih bisa berhubungan melalui surat kan?", ucap Sasuke dengan panjang lebar. Akupun tertawa di buatnya mengingat itu pertama kali nya Sasuke berbicara sepanjang itu.

"Kenapa tertawa? Aku rasa tidak ada yang lucu", dia berkata lagi dengan wajah kesal.

"Hihihi, bukan begitu hanya saja baru kali ini Sasuke-kun berbicara panjang lebar seperti itu. Dan bolehkan aku panggil seperti tadi?", tanyaku kepadanya.

"Hn"

Sebelum berpisah aku memberinya sebuah gantungan handphone buatan tanganku berbentuk anak ayam yang sangat imut kepadanya.

"Ini untuk Sasuke-kun, ini buatanku loh. Disimpan yah, supaya Sasuke-kun selalu ingat aku", ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum manis

"Hn"

Hanya kata ambigu itu yang di ucapkannya, walaupun aku tau artinya adalah iya. Setelah perpisahan itu aku tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengannya sampai aku berumur 16 tahun. Namun kami masih saling berhubungan melalui surat yang biasanya dia kirimkan seminggu sekali. Tapi belakangan ini dia sudah jarang mengirimiku surat, mungkin dia sedang sibuk. Selama lima tahun kami berhubungan jarak jauh, aku sudah menganggapnya seperti sahabat sekaligus kakak bagiku. Dan tanpa aku sadari perasaanku kepadanya lebih dari itu. Aku mulai menyayanginya, namun aku tidak mau mengatakan perasaanku kepadanya mengingat kondisiku yang jauh dari kata baik.

-oo-

Hari ini aku akan menghadiri upacara perpisahan di sekolah ku, berhubung tahun ini aku akan masuk ke Senior High School. Dan hari ini aku sangat senang karena Ibu dan Ayah pulang dari New York setelah selesai mengurusi kepindahan Naruto-nii dari NY. Dulu saat Naruto-nii berumur 14 tahun, dia pindah ke NY untuk menemani Kakek Jiraiya. Namun setelah 4 tahun di sana Kakek Jiraiya menyusul Papa dan Mama di surga, dan Naruto-nii pun kembali ke Jepang. Setelah acara perpisahan selesai, aku di jemput Naruto-nii yang sudah berada di Jepang selama sebulan dan kami langsung pulang ke rumah karena Ayah dan Ibu sudah di rumah. Ketika sampai di rumah aku langsung berlari masuk ke rumah dan langsung memeluk Ibu dengan erat ketika melihatnya di ruang keluarga.

"Ibu, Saku sangat merindukanmu", ucapku kepada Ibu sambil memeluknya erat.

"Iya sayang, ibu juga sangat merindukanmu. Bagaimana keadaanmu nak, kamu baik – baik saja kan dua minggu Ibu dan Ayah di NY? Ibu sangat mengkhawatirkanmu", ujar Ibu dan menatapku dengan pandangan rindu bercampur khawatir.

"Aku baik –baik aja bu, Naruto-nii menjagaku dengan sangaaaaaaat baik", kataku lagi.

"Nee, kau tidak rindu pada Ayahmu ini yah Saku? Masa Ibumu saja yang di peluk", Ayah berkata dengan wajah yang di buat kesal.

"Aku juga sangat merindukan Ayahku yang tampan ini", ujarku sambil berganti memeluk Ayah.

"Mana oleh – oleh buatku Ayah?", tanyaku.

"Ayah dan Ibu sudah belikan oleh – oleh yang banyak buat Saku-chan dan Naru-chan", jawab Ayah.

"Oia Ayah, Ibu, aku harus ke rumah temanku dari NY yang baru kembali ke Jepang hari ini juga, ya. Tidak apa – apa kan aku tinggal sebentar?", ucapan Naruto-nii memotong percakapanku dengan Ayah.

"Oh baiklah, tapi kembali sebelum makan malam ya sayang", kata Ibu menjawab pertanyaan Naruto-nii.

"Baiklah", ujar Naruto-nii sambil berlalu keluar rumah.

"Sayang, kamu ganti baju dulu trus baru milih – milih oleh – oleh nya ya. Ibu sama Ayah mau beres – beres dulu", kata Ibu kepadaku.

"Baik bu", gumamku. Lalu akupun beranjak ke kamar, ganti baju lalu turun untuk memilih oleh – oleh yang di bawakan Ayah dan Ibu. Saat lagi asyik nya membereskan oleh – oleh dari Ayah dan Ibu, aku merasa kepalaku sangat pusing sehingga aku terjatuh dan barang – barang yang sedang aku bereskan berserakan kembali, lalu aku juga merasa seperti ada cairan kental yang keluar dari hidungku. Kesadaranku mulai menipis ketika aku mendengar Ayah memanggilku dengan khawatir dan segera menghampiriku. Setelah itu hanya kegelapan yang aku lihat.

**End Sakura POV**

-oo-

"Oi Teme, lama tidak jumpa. Gimana kabarmu?", ucap Naruto kepada seorang pemuda tampan berkulit putih dan berambut hitam kebiruan yang mencuat ke belakang.

"Hn. Aku baik dobe. Kau bertanya seperti kita udah pisah bertahun – tahun saja", jawab pemuda itu yang kita ketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ya ya ya, baru sebulan tapi aku udah merindukanmu Sasu Teme", canda Naruto.

"Cih!", hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut pemuda bermarga Uchiha tersebut. Tidak lama kemudian handphone Naruto berbunyi tanda ada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Bentar Teme, ada telepon dari Kaa-san"

"Hn"

"Hallo Kaa-san ada apa? Jam keluarku kan masih lama….APA? Baik Kaa-san, aku segera ke sana", Naruto memutuskan sambungan telepon dari Kaa-sannya yang di akhiri dengan nada cemas.

"Teme gomen, aku ga bisa lama – lama. Aku harus pergi ke rumah sakit sekarang", ucap Naruto sambil bergegas pergi

"Siapa yang sakit?", tanya Sasuke.

"Imoutoku", jawab Naruto singkat

"Tunggu, aku ikut", ujar Sasuke. Naruto hanya mengangguk dan langsung bergegas ke rumah sakit.

**Skip Time**

"Dokter bagaimana keadaan putri saya", ujar Minato kepada seorang dokter wanita yang sudah tua namun masih kelihatan muda bernama Tsunade.

"Keadaannya tidak bisa di katakan membaik. Stadium nya sudah naik satu tingkat", ujar sang dokter kepada Minato dan Kushina.

"Jadi penyakitnya makin parah dok? Apa tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan supaya dia sembuh dok? Saya mohon lakukan apa saja supaya dia sembuh dok", ucap Kushina sambil terisak.

"Sayang, tenanglah. Kita serahkan semuanya kepada dokter Tsunade dan Tuhan. Semua nya akan baik – baik saja", Minato menenangkan sang istri yang sudah menangis.

"Karna kita belum menemukan sum – sum tulang belakang yang tepat untuknya, yang bisa kita lakukan saat ini adalah membunuh sel kanker nya dengan Kemoterapi atau Radiasi", ujar Tsunade.

"Kami akan melakukan apapun untuk menyembuhkannya dok", ujar Minato lagi.

"Baiklah"

-oo-

**Sakura POV**

Hal yang pertama kali aku lihat saat aku membuka mata adalah warna putih. Aku tau tempat ini, tempat yang belakangan sering aku kunjungi setelah aku mengetahui kondisi tubuhku. Setelah mataku mulai beradaptasi dengan sinar matahari yang masuk ke ruanganku, wajah yang pertama kali kulihat adalah wajah Ayah dan Ibu yang sangat mencemaskanku.

"Saku sayang, kau sudah sadar nak?", tanya Ibu kepadaku.

"Ayah, ibu…", jawabku dengan lemas. "Aku baik – baik saja".

"Iya sayang, kau baik – baik saja. Jangan banyak bergerak dulu, kau perlu istirahat yang cukup"

"Maafkan aku bu, padahal Ayah dan Ibu baru saja tiba dari NY, tapi aku sudah membuat kalian khawatir seperti ini"

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf sayang. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah kesehatanmu. Istirahatlah", ucap Ayah sambil tersenyum hangat kepadaku.

BRAKK!

"Saku-chan, kau tidak apa – apa?", kami di kejutkan dengan kedatangan Naruto-nii yang tiba – tiba dan err~ sedikit heboh itu.

"Naruto jaga sikapmu, ini di rumah sakit. Dan kau bisa saja membuat adikmu pingsan lagi dengan tingkahmu itu!", ceramah Ibu kepada Naruto-nii.

"Gomen bu, aku kan sangat khawatir", Naruto-nii membela diri.

"Aku ga pa pa Nii-chan", ujarku lirih.

"Kau ini membuatku khawatir saja, aku sampai seperti orang gila langsung ke sini setelah dapat kabar dari Ibu"

"Gomen Nii-chan, aku ga bermaksud membuatmu khawatir", ucapku lagi sambil tersenyum manis kepada Naruto-nii. Lalu ada seseorang yang tiba – tiba memanggil namaku.

"Sa… Sakura – chan?"

"Sa-su-ke-kun? Kau kah itu?". Sungguh rasanya saat itu hatiku bahagia sekali melihat sosok itu kembali di hadapanku. Rasa rindu yang selama 5 tahun ini aku pendam terbayar sudah. Dengan tidak mempedulikan infuse yang masih bertengger di tanganku dan entah dapat tenaga darimana, aku langsung bangkit dari ranjangku dan memeluk sosok pemuda yang sangat aku rindukan itu.

-oo-

"Jadi….sejak kapan?", Sasuke-kun membuka pembicaraan di antara kami setelah sekian lama kami terdiam. Aku terlalu menikmati momen ini hingga tidak sadar daritadi kami hanya diam saja. Sekarang kami - aku dan Sasuke-kun – berada di taman belakang Konoha Hospital, tempat kami pertama kali berbicara dan berpisah 5 tahun yang lalu.

"Hmm? Kapan apanya?", bukannya menjawab aku malah berbalik tanya kepada Sasuke-kun.

"Sejak kapan kamu sakit?", lanjut Sasuke-kun.

"Sasuke-kun tau?"

"Baka, tentu saja aku tau. Tidak pun Naruto beritahu aku, aku sudah bisa menebaknya Saku", ujar Sasuke-kun dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi.

"Sasuke-kun kau membuatku takut"

"Gomen", ujarnya lirih. Setelah beberapa detik kembali hening, akupun menjawabnya.

"Tidak lama setelah kau pergi. Aku mengetahuinya karena memaksa Naruto-nii. Tapi kau tenang saja Sasuke-kun, aku baik – baik saja kok", jawabku sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Kau harus sembuh dan akan sembuh, jadi jangan menyerah"

"Hmm, arigatou Sasuke-kun. Kau memang sahabatku yang paliing baik", ujarku kepada Sasuke-kun sambil mengangguk.

**Deg!**

'Sahabat? Hanya sebatas itu kah kau menganggapku Sakura-chan?', batin Sasuke lirih.

"Baiklah, aku antarkan kembali ke ruanganmu. Hari sudah mulai senja, tidak bagus kalau kau di luar terus"

"Sebentar lagi Sasuke-kun, aku mau lihat matahari terbenam"

"Hn"

-oo-

Sejak Sasuke-kun kembali ke Jepang, kami selalu bersama. Ternyata sifat khawatirnya itu lebih parah dari Ayah, Ibu ataupun Naruto-nii. Aku juga semakin semangat menjalani terapiku, kini aku punya hal yang membuatku untuk tetap bertahan hidup. Ada orang – orang yang sangat menyayangiku, Ayah, Ibu, Naruto-nii, Sasuke-kun, teman – teman baru si sekolahku, Ino, Hinata-chan *kekasihnya Naruto-nii*, Tenten, Gaara-kun, Temari-nee, Neji-kun, Sai-kun, Shikamaru-kun, dan banyak lagi. Naruto-nii dan juga Sasuke-kun terus gencar mencari info tentang orang yang bisa menjadi pendonor untukku. Perasaanku ke Sasuke-kun pun semakin bertambah besar, aku ingin selalu bersamanya setiap saat, perasaan sayang itupun sudah berubah menjadi cinta. Tapi aku tetap tidak mengutarakan isi hatiku kepadanya sebelum aku benar – benar yakin bahwa aku dapat bertahan hidup lebih lama. Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Sasuke-kun kepadaku, namun sepertinya Sasuke-kun hanya menganggapku seperti adiknya.

**End Sakura POV**

**Sasuke POV**

Keadaan Sakura makin hari makin memburuk. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Walaupun setiap hari dia menampilkan senyum manisnya kepadaku, tapi aku tahu sebenarnya dia menahan sakit di tubuhnya. Aku selalu tidak tega mendengar jeritan kesakitannya saat aku menemaninya menjalani kemoterapi. Sakit memang, namun untuk kondisinya saat ini, hanya itu satu – satunya yang bisa dilakukan. Jujur hatiku sangat sakit melihat dia yang seperti sekarang. Aku mencintainya, sangat mencintainya. Sejak pertama kami bertemu, aku tahu hanya dia yang bisa benar – benar memahami aku dan juga kesendirianku. Namun sepertinya dia hanya menganggapku seperti dia menganggap Naruto-dobe dan aku juga tidak ingin egois dengan memikirkan perasaanku di saat seperti ini. Aku akan mengungkapkan perasaanku kepada Sakura di saat yang tepat.

**End Sasuke POV**

"Sasuke-kun kau melamun?", ucap Sakura memecah lamunan Sasuke.

"Eh, ga kok, aku lagi membalas pesan seseorang. Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada sih, berarti daritadi kau tidak mendengarkan aku bercerita ya? Ugh! Dan hei, kau cepat sekali menulis sms Sasuke-kun?",

"Eh gomen, kamu cerita apa tadi? aku konsen ngetik pesan, masalah aku cepat ngetik sih karena udah terbiasa. Ga pake liat juga bisa", ujar Sasuke-kun dengan lebay. *OOC bgt*

"Cerita nya udah lewat. Nee Sasuke-kun, kau bisa narsis juga yah, hihihihihi. Kya~~ kau masih menyimpan ayam-ku", teriak Sakura histeris ketika melihat gantungan yang di berikannya ke Sasuke 5 tahun yang lalu.

"Hn"

"Yah balik lagi deh dinginnya", cemberut Sakura. Tidak lama kemudian hanphone Sasuke berdering .

"Halo, iya aku Uchiha Sasuke. Benar. Anda serius? Baiklah dimana saya bisa menemui anda? Oke.", begitulah isi percakapan Sasuke lalu dia memutuskan sambungan telepon dan menghadap Sakura lalu berkata

"Kau lihat Saku, tidak selamanya orang yang sakit itu pergi lebih dahulu daripada orang yang tidak sakit sama sekali. Yang meneleponku tadi adalah orangtua dari seorang anak yang meninggal karena kecelakaan dan bersedia mendonorkan sumsum tulang belakangnya untukmu, tentunya dia sudah memastikan golongan darah dan beberapa factor kecocokan untuk mendonor", ucap Sasuke dengan antusias kepada Sakura.

"Kau serius Sasu?"

"Hn, sangat serius, sekarang aku mau menemuinya dulu. Tidak perlu mengantarku ke luar, kau istirahat saja. Aku akan segera menyuruh Naruto pulang dan menjagamu"

"Tidak perlu sampai seperti itu Sasuke-kun, aku bisa jaga diri sendiri. Lagipula kasian kan kalo Naruto-nii dan Hinata-chan kita ganggu?"

"Tidak menerima bantahan. Aku pergi dulu, take care", Sasuke berlalu pergi meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze itu setelah mencium kening Sakura sekilas. Sakura yang mendapat 'serangan' secara tiba – tiba itu hanya mematung sambil berblushing ria.

-oo-

"Jadi bagaimana dok?", tanya Minato kepada Tsunade setelah mendapat laporan dari Sasuke mengenai data calon pendonor untuk Sakura. Di ruangan Tsunade saat itu di isi oleh Naruto, Sasuke, Kushina, Minato yang dengan tegang menanti jawaban dari Tsunade.

"Menurut hasil lab ini, calon pendonor memang 99% cocok dengan Sakura. Tapi…", Tsunade menghentikan ucapannya.

"Tapi apa dokter?", tanya Kushina yang tidak sabar.

"Sekarang ini permasalahannya ada di Sakura. Kankernya sudah mulai menyebar dan peluang berhasilnya jika operasi itu dilakukan adalah 50 : 50. Aku tau ini pilihan yang sulit mengingat presentase antara berhasil atau tidaknya operasi itu imbang. Tapi kalian harus membuat keputusan secepatnya sebelum kondisi Sakura semakin parah"

"Kemungkinan terburuknya…..", Naruto berujar dengan ragu.

"Kemungkinan terburuknya adalah Sakura bisa meninggal di meja operasi", sambung Tsunade dengan tegas. Tampak sekali ekspresi terkejut di keempat wajah penghuni ruangan itu selain Tsunade tentunya.

"Kami akan memutuskannya dengan segera dokter. Tapi bisakah kami membicarakan ini kepada Sakura terlebih dahulu?", tanya Minato.

"Baiklah, tapi kalian harus memberitahukan aku keputusan kalian paling lambat besok pagi, agar aku bisa segera mempersiapkan operasinya jika kalian memilih Sakura menjalani operasi".

"Baik dok".

-oo-

"Aku takut", itulah kata – kata yang di keluarkan oleh Sakura ketika mendengar penjelasan dari Ayahnya mengenai hal yang di bahas mereka dengan dokter Tsunade.

"Ibu tau sayang, ibu tau kau takut. Ibu juga begitu, tapi….ini satu – satu nya cara untuk menyembuhkanmu. Ibu tidak mau kehilanganmu begitu cepat nak", ujar Kushina dengan terisak sambil memeluk erat Sakura.

"Iya Saku, nii-chan tau kau takut. Tapi kami semua mendukungmu", sambung Naruto meyakinkan. Setelah Sakura agak tenang Sasuke meminta izin untuk berbicara berdua dengan Sakura, dan Minato, Kushina beserta Naruto pun meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Saku, aku tau ini berat aku juga tau kalau kau takut. Aku juga begitu Saku. Tapi bisakah kau lakukan untukku, keluargamu dan juga sahabat – sahabatmu?", Sasuke mulai membujuk Sakura.

"Tapi aku takut kalau operasi itu gagal aku tidak bisa bersama dengan Sasuke-kun lagi, aku ga mau pisah sama Sasuke-kun lagi. Cukup sekali aja kita berpisah", ujar Sakura yang mulai menangis lagi.

"Kita ga akan berpisah. Aku pastikan itu dan aku janji Saku", tegas Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura dalam.

"Sasuke-kun, siapakah aku bagimu?", Sakura tidak bisa menahan perasaannya lagi.

"Aku akan memberitahumu di hari kau menjalani operasi"

"Sasuke-kun aku- "

"Sstt, aku akan mendengarnya di hari kau menjalani operasi dan aku juga akan mengatakan semuanya, tentang perasaanku. Kau mau kan?"

"Hu um, aku mau Sasuke-kun, tapi kau harus bersamaku", ucap Sakura mantap setelah sesaat ragu.

"Hn. Kalau perlu aku akan berada di ruangan operasi ketika operasimu berjalan"

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun"

-oo-

Hari sakura menjalani operasi pun tiba. Sakura sedang bersiap – siap di ruang rawatnya menuju ruang operasi. Semua orang ada di sana, dari Minato, Kushina, Naruto dan teman – teman Sakura. Hanya satu orang yang tidak ada, sang pujaan hati Sakura, Sasuke. Waktu operasi semakin dekat sedangkan Sasuke tak kunjung datang. Karena gelisah Sakura meminta Naruto untuk menelpon Sasuke.

"Sasuke kau dimana?", ujar Naruto ketika tersambung dengan Sasuke.

"_Aku sedang dalam perjalan ke rumah sakit. Sebentar lagi aku sampai._"

_"_Sakura mengkhawatirkanmu, dia tidak mau ke ruang operasi sebelum kau datang. Bicaralah padanya_", _lalu Naruti memberikan handphonenya kepada Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun kau dimana?"

"_Aku sedang dalam perjalanan Sakura-chan, tunggulah. Kurang dari 10 menit lagi aku sampai. Jika dokter menyuruhmu ke ruang operasi, lakukan. Aku akan segera __**menyusulmu**_"

"Baiklah Sasuke-kun, berhati- hatilah"

"_Hn. Kita akan __**bersama **__Sakura. __**Aku janji**_", ujar Sasuke sebelum memutuskan sambungan telepon. Entah kenapa Sakura merasakan perasaan yang janggal dari kata – kata Sasuke namun di acuhkannya.

Tepat sepuluh menit kemudian Sasuke tak kunjung datang sedangkan perawat yang bertugas membawa Sakura ke ruang operasi sudah datang. Mau tak mau Sakura mengikuti kata – kata Sasuke yang menyuruhnya untuk segera ke ruang operasi. Namun sebelum itu Naruto mengatakan ada pesan masuk dari Sasuke ke HP Sakura. Sakura meminta waktu untuk membaca pesan tersebut.

From : Sasuke-kun

_**Sakura, gomen. Semuanya belum berakhir.**_

_**Aishiteru yo, Sakura-ku.**_

Sakura terkejut membaca pesan singkat tersebut. Air mata bahagia mengalir begitu saja dari kedua emerldnya, ia pun langsung menyuruh perawat untuk segera membawanya ke ruang operasi. Perasaannya sangat lega ketika mengetahui perasaan Sasuke kepadanya, hingga di pikirannya mati saat itu pun dia rela. Ketika Sakura akan sampai di ruang ICU dia mendengar keributan dari para perawat jaga, sepertinya ada pasien yang baru masuk.

"Cepat ambilkan kantong darah yang sesuai golongan darahnya. Pasien ini kehilangan banyak darah"

"Ya Tuhan, lukanya parah sekali"

"Bagaimana bisa kecelakaannya terjadi? Mana dekat dengan Rumah Sakit lagi"

"Sepertinya dia kehilangan konsentrasi, tapi di saat seperti itu pun masih sempat – sempat nya dia memegang handphonenya"

"Mungkin mengirimi pesan kepada kerabatnya"

Itulah bisik – bisik yang di dengar Sakura ketika ranjang yang membawanya akan melewati ruang ICU menuju ruang operasinya. Dia tidak bisa dengan jelas melihat wajah sang pasien karena tertutup oleh dokter dan perawat yang menangani pasien tersebut. Namun satu hal yang memastikan dia mengenal orang itu, gantungan anak ayam di handphone yang di genggam sang pasien yang pernah di berikannya kepada orang yang dicintainya. Dan saat itu pulalah Sakura memasuki ruang operasi dan tak sadarkan diri karena obat bius.

**14 jam berlalu**

Kerabat dekat Sakura mulai gelisah karena operasi yang di jalani Sakura tidak kunjung selesai. Sampai akhirnya setelah 14 jam berlalu lampu merah di atas pintu masuk ruang operasi itu mati dan keluarlah dokter yang menangani Sakura, Tsunade.

"Dok, bagaimana operasinya? Operasi nya berhasilkan dok?", Kushina langsung melemparkan pertanyaannya kepada Tsunade.

"Operasi itu berjalan lancar….", Tsunade berhenti sejenak sehingga membuat orang – orang yang ada di situ tanpa sadar menahan nafas mereka, "pada awalnya", sambung Tsunade dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa di tebak.

"Pada awalnya? Apa maksudnya dok? Jadi operasi itu berhasilkan dok? Adik saya baik – baik sajakan dok?", Naruto menggantikan Kushina bertanya kepada Tsunade.

"Awalnya semua berjalan lancar dan tubuh Sakura tidak menunjukan tanda – tanda penolakan. Namun tiba – tiba -"

"Tiba – tiba apa dok?", ujar Naruto dengan tidak sabar.

"Naruto tenanglah!", Minato mengingatkan.

"Namun tiba – tiba tubuh Sakura menolaknya. Kami sudah melakukan segala hal untuk membuat tubuhnya kembali stabil dan menerima donor tersebut. Tapi kami tidak berhasil. Kami tidak berhasil mengembalikan kondisinya. Kami sudah melakukan semua yang kami bisa namun tubuh Sakura tidak merespon sama sekali", sambung Tsunade dengan nada bergetar. Walau bagamanapun Sakura adalah pasien yang sangat dekat dengannya mengingat Tsunade adalah dokter yang menanganinya selama ini.

"Jadi?", Kushina meminta kepastian dari Tsunade.

"Sakura telah tiada. Dia sudah meninggalkan kita semua", tak kuat menahan air matanya, pertahanan Tsunade pun runtuh.

"Tidak, tidak mungkin, Sakura….", Kushina langsung terduduk dengan air mata yang mengalir deras, begitu juga dengan Minato dan teman – teman Sakura yang setia menunggu operasi itu selesai. Sedangkan Naruto hanya mematung dengan tatapan kosong disaat seperti itu rasanya dia ingin menghajar Sasuke yang tidak ada di sisi Sakura sampai dia pergi, seperti janjinya. Melihat itu Tsunade tidak tega untuk menyampaikan satu berita lagi yang pasti akan meluluhlantakkan hati Naruto, namun dia harus memberitahunya.

"Naruto-kun, aku tau ini berat untuk kau dengar sekarang, namun aku tetap harus mengatakannya padamu mengenai berita ini", Tsunade berhenti sejenak untuk melihat reaksi Naruto, sedangkan Naruto hanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke Tsunade tanpa mengatakan apapun. "Sebenarnya sesaat setelah Sakura memasuki ruang operasi ada satu pasien yang juga tidak bisa tertolong lagi. Pasien itu mengalami kecelakaan di tikungan jalan dekat Rumah Sakit ini, korban terlempar sangat jauh dan mengalami pendarahan yang sangat hebat, tidak hanya pendarahan di luar namun pendarahan di dalam tubuhnya juga sangat hebat. Kami sudah melakukan transfusi darah sebanyak mungkin dan berusaha menghentikan pendarahannya namun kami tidak berhasil melakukannya. Pendarahannya sangat hebat dan tidak bisa di hentikan, dan….pasien itu meninggal tidak lama setelah sampai di ruang ICU", jelas Tsunade.

"Lalu kenapa dokter memberitahukannya kepadaku?", tanya Naruto dengan nada hambar.

"Karena pasien itu adalah….Uchiha Sasuke", jawab Tsunade. Disaat itu juga Naruto merasa seperti sedang di hukum oleh Tuhan. Tidak hanya kehilangan adik kesayangannya namun juga sahabat terbaiknya dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Hari itu Konoha di landa hujan deras, seolah seisi bumi merasakan duka mendalam yang dirasakan keluarga Namikaze dan Uchiha.

-oo-

Naruto dengan hampa memandang dua batu nisan yang saling berdampingan, di batu nisan itu tertulis nama kedua orang yang sangat di sayanginya.

**R.I.P**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Lahir : 23 July 19xx**

**Meninggal : 11 July 20xx**

**R.I.P**

**Haruno Sakura**

**Lahir : 28 Maret 19xx**

**Meninggal : 11 July 20xx**

Hinata menatap sendu wajah kekasihnya. Dia tidak tega melihat kekasih nya yang begitu terluka dengan kepergian dua orang yang sangat di sayanginya. Karena tidak tahan dia pun menghampiri sang kekasih.

"Naruto-kun mereka tidak akan tenang jika kau berwajah seperti ini. Relakan mereka Naruto-kun, mungkin inilah yang terbaik untuk mereka. Sekarang mereka bisa bersama – sama di tempat yang abadi. Tidak ada lagi yang dapat memisahkan mereka, karena itu relakan mereka Naruto-kun", ujar Hinata kepada Naruto.

"Hm, benar apa katamu Hina-chan, mungkin ini memang yang terbaik untuk mereka. Berbahagialah kalian di sana Saku-chan, Sasuke Teme. Cinta kalian akan selalu abadi", Naruto berkata dengan air mata yang mengalir deras di kedua pipi tan nya lalu beranjak meninggalkan pemakaman itu dengan Hinata. Andaikan mereka bisa melihat dua orang yang tersenyum kepada mereka.

**"**_**Arigatou karena telah merelakanku Naruto-nii, aku akan tenang dan bahagia di sana. Karena aku dan Sasuke-kun akan terus bersama. Selamanya**_**"**

** "Hn"**

**-FIN-**

* * *

><p><strong>CCA (Cuap – Cuap Author) :<strong>

Hai minna…..Kembali lagi dengan Author Abal CyeDessy_Uchiha'cHan…^.^

Gimana2 cerita yg x ne?

Gaje kah?

Fic ne aq persembahkan bwt Almarhumah **Himeka Uchiha** yang lebih dulu menghadap Yang Kuasa terlebih dahulu daripada kita…

Walau aq blm sempat kenal dengan dy, aq tersentuh dengan kisah cintanya bersama sang kekasih Almarhum **Shota-kun…**

Awal ny fic ne aq sumbang ke TTH, namun ternyata fic qu ga memenuhi syarat karna chara death *rule ny keluar setelah aq nyelesein fic ne*, dariapada fic ne ga di apa2in jadi aq publish aja…:D

Aq bwt fic ne bkan maksud mempersedih -?- keadaan, hanya ingin mengabadaikan kisah cinta mereka dalam fic buatan aq….

Karna sumpah aq nyentuh banget sama kisah mereka..:'(

Gomen kalo cerita nya pasaran, gaje, abal, sinetron mungkin, kepanjangan a.k.a ngebosenin, dll….

Aq blm terlalu berpengalaman dalam hal tulis menulis…

Maka dari itu mohon **Kritik dan Saran**-nya dari para senpai yg lebih berpengalaman dlm hal tulis menulis….

**Akhir kata RnR please!** *bow*

_**Semoga Almarhum Shota-kun n Almarhumah Himeka-chan di terima amal dan ibadahnya n diberikan tempat yang layak di hadapan-Nya. Amin.**_

**Original By CyeDessy-Uchiha'cHan**


End file.
